


Every Star, Every Planet, Every Universe, Every Face

by HikaruRyu



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikaruRyu/pseuds/HikaruRyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ogni Dottore il suo - o la sua - Corsaro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ninth Doctor/Third Corsair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarabakanashimi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Across the Universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/564847) by [Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y). 



> Era da tanto che non disegnavo, soprattutto che non disegnavo qualcosa di serio, e ingenuamente mi ero iscritta alla parte artist del [bigbangitalia](http://bigbangitalia.livejournal.com/) pensando: "Ma sì, farò un paio di chibi e povero sfigato chi mi avrà come gifter". Invece non appena ho cominciato a leggere la storia di [sarabakanashimi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y) sono stata presa da una frenesia che non sperimentavo da tempo e, dopo sole tre o quattro pagine, smaniavo di avere carta e matita tra le mani.  
> Purtroppo per lei, io me la cavo solo con i ritratti, quindi ho pensato che avrei potuto almeno dare un volto a qualche Corsaro, uno per ogni Dottore che conosco.

**Estratto dalla storia** : L’uomo che lo preme contro la parete del vicolo fuori dal Tetris Club è massiccio come un culturista, ha la testa rasata, la pelle liscia e bruna sotto la quale emergono i muscoli. […] Il Dottore alza lo sguardo - incredulo, confuso, sollevato e furioso, tutto in un’unica occhiata - sugli occhi dello straniero, no, del Corsaro, i suoi occhi scuri buoni e gentili e – ora che li guarda – tanto più anziani del resto del suo corpo.

[](http://i1079.photobucket.com/albums/w516/HikaruRyu/Disegni/NineThree_zpsabacfda8.jpg)

Nella storia, il braccio del corsaro è tatuato con una preghiera che va dalla spalla al polso. I cerchi gallifreyani che vedete nel disegno – presi da [QUI](http://fav.me/d2hj343) – significano rispettivamente _Listen_ e _Lord_ , e li ho scelti proprio perché mi suonavano come l’inizio di un’invocazione, tipo “Ascoltaci, Signore”.  
Il modello per il Terzo Corsaro è [The Rock](http://i1079.photobucket.com/albums/w516/HikaruRyu/GIF/the-rock-2.jpg).


	2. Tenth Doctor/Fifth Corsair

**Estratto dalla storia** : Il Corsaro lo squadra da capo a piedi, inarca un sopracciglio perfetto. Il Dottore ha come un brivido. Questa incarnazione è troppo…è troppo tutto. Pelle pallida e luminosa, occhi chiari- […] -troppo maliziosi, bocca voluttuosa dipinta con rosso troppo rosso […] un'aureola capelli rosso scuro (breve indignazione: lei è riuscita a diventare rossa).

[ ](http://i1079.photobucket.com/albums/w516/HikaruRyu/Disegni/TenampFive2.jpg)

La modella per il Quinto Corsaro è [Karen Gillan](http://i1079.photobucket.com/albums/w516/HikaruRyu/tumblr_m7ddh3B5Pi1qfs1jqo1_500.jpg).


	3. Eleventh Doctor/Sixth Corsair aka Sugar

**Estratto dalla storia** : Fosse stata la Quinta, il Dottore avrebbe girato sui tacchi (viola, pieni di glitter) e sarebbe tornato a bordo della TARDIS con un broncio da qui fino alla Cascata della Medusa. Ma è Sugar e il suo sorriso è dolce come il nome che ha scelto di usare, e non insulta né tocca nervi scoperti.

[ ](http://i1079.photobucket.com/albums/w516/HikaruRyu/Disegni/ElevenampSugar2.jpg)

Il modello per il Sesto Corsaro è [Jaye Davidson](http://i1079.photobucket.com/albums/w516/HikaruRyu/MV5BMTI2NjIzMzE3M15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwOTk3NjgwMw_V1_SX640_SY442_.jpg).

**Author's Note:**

> Voglio ringraziare ancora una volta [sarabakanashimi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y) perché lavorare per lei e _con_ lei è stata una delle cose più divertenti che abbia mai fatto, quindi: GRAZIE, tesoro ♥


End file.
